Sheldon Swifties LVI: Professor Proton, Jr IV-Ben, the Babe Magnet
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


Sheldon Swifties LVI: "The Adventures of Professor Proton, Jr: Ben, the Babe Magnet…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: All is Chuck's…

Cue canned music…

Slightly shaky black and white video opens on scene of Sheldon and Amy in white lab coats standing in Sheldon and Leonard's living room…

Sheldon wearing fake glasses…Sporting pipe.

("Why would you be wearing a pipe in the lab, Sheldon?" Leonard, from beside Cameraperson Penny behind the video camera. "Hey!" Penny, glaring… "I'm directing here."

Uh… "Sorry. But why in the lab, not to mention encouraging kids to smoke?"

"Maybe Leonard's…" Sheldon began, pipe removed…

"Leonard should learn to shut up." Amy growled to Leonard's blinking stare… Amy?... "Put it back, Sheldon…Ohhhh…" she eyed his distinguished, manly features, so Sherlockian macho with pipe.

"Did she tell me to…?" "Clam it…" Penny hissed…Eyeing Sheldon as well…

God…That wasn't a bad idea at…Catching Amy's narrow glare back… Uh… "Heh, heh…Well, lets get on with it." She beamed.

Yeah. Amy, curtly.

"Ok, roll 'em.")

Sheldon, thoughtful nod at camera, pipe clenched…Removing with, at Amy's previous suggestion, true Holmesian deliberation…

"Hello Science Fans…And welcome once again to the Adventures…Adventures…Adventures… of Professor Proton…Junior…" Sheldon notes, pointing to whiteboard behind him on which is written… "The Adventures of Professor Proton, Jr."

"I hope you're ready to share in this week's Odyssey…odyssey…odyssey… with me…And my good friend and colleague, from the humble yet mildly engaging world of neurobiology, Dr. Amy…" indicates Amy beside him.

(Leonard adjusting wig…Nervously fluffing shirt ruffle…

"Cut." Amy, frowning.

"Amy?" Penny… "What?" Sheldon, staring…

"You said Neurobiology like it has a small n…I can tell when you're not capitalizing…I've told you before, Sheldon, it's fully entitled to a capital…And 'mildly engaging'?...Sheldon, you promised to treat my field with respect."

"You go, girl…" Leonard grinned, to Sheldon's frown.

"Stop it…" Penny hissed, sighing to Sheldon's miffled look. "Sheldon, you did promise and it's important to Amy."

"Oh, very well…the universe shattering universe that is…Neurobiology…" Sheldon, putting pipe back in and clamping teeth…

"Well?" he removed pipe, staring at Amy's stare…

Ohhh…

"What?" she blinked… "Sorry…My…Mind…Was elsewhere…"

"I think I can guess where, huh?" Leonard, nudging Penny…

"What?" Penny blinked…Eyeing Sheldon, pipe reinserted.

God, I gotta get Leonard one of those…)

"…from the engaging… (Thank you, Amy's beam saying…) world of NNNeurobiology…" "Neuro…Neuro…Neuro…Biology…" gasp of wonder…

"…Dr. Amy." Sheldon, finishing curtly.

"Thanks, Professor P, Junior. I can't wait to experience today's thrilling odyssey…odyssey…odyssey. So, are the rumors true? Was I right to wear my special lab coat for a special guest?" Amy, eagerly.

"Indeed you were, Dr. Amy…For today, you'll be needing a little extra protection…"

("What?" Leonard stared at Penny…Who shrugged. "It seemed fine on paper.")

Uh…Amy, pondering a second too long…

"…Really…" slight choke… "Uh, really, Prof P, Junior?"

"Indeed…Because when electricity is in the air, everyone should be wearing protection…" Sheldon beamed.

"Yeah…" Amy blinked… "Uh, yeah, Prof P, Junior…"

("I think we may need to edit this a little…Especially those shots of Amy panting…" Leonard whispered.)

"Yes, today's topic is that amazing force generated by the magnetism of two charged objects in close proximity…Electricity." Proud nod…

"Uh-huh." Amy eyed him. "Electricity…Yeah…I mean, yes, I see…"

Sheldon returns pipe to mouth, determined look…

"Oh, yes…Uh…" she blinked. "But was that the only reason for me to wear this special lab coat, Professor P, Junior?"

"No, indeed, Dr. Amy…I was just 'bazinging ya', as we like to say in the lab sometimes…We're wearing our special coats to honor our special guest, one of the most famous discoverers of electric properties, as some would say, Benjamin Franklin…Come on down here, Ben!" wave…

("Go!" Penny shoved…)

Leonard hurrying in, holding onto the wig… "Prithee hey there, futureworld scientists!" he waved stiffly. "I am Dr. Benjamin Franklin, from the past, here to speak with our host Professor Proton, Junior about my experimental work in Electricity!"

"Wow, Professor P, Junior." Amy, brightly. "You got Ben Franklin as today's guest to talk about Electricity? I can see the…Sparks flying. How did you manage that?"

(Lil electricity from Cameragirl Penny… Penny grinned at Leonard, struggling to hold down the wig on his head.)

"I can explain that Dr. Amy…" Leonard beamed…

"Cut!"

"Uh, why it's a cut from our never seen but often heard friend, Cameragirl Penny…" Amy noted as Sheldon glared.

"No, I mean it…Cut!" Penny came over. "Hand it over, Leonard." She eyed him.

"Aw, come on…The kids'll love 'rappin' Ben Franklin…" Leonard urged. "Everyone knows Ben was the man with the ladies and the coolest dude among the FFs."

"You know I left the video running…I don't really get how to pause it…And I swear I will put up a 10 second video of you actually saying "…the Man with the ladies and the coolest dude among the FFs…" with that attempt at a 'cool dude' look on your face on YouTube for the world to see if you don't give me that Ipad…Now!"

"Aww…" Leonard handed over the Ipad.

"It is true Franklin was a major stud among scientists…" Amy noted. "Perhaps later we could do an adult-oriented listing of the world's studliest and most sexually successful male and female scientists…Both in actual numbers and…Potential." She cast sidelong glance to a frowning Sheldon.


End file.
